1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a facsimile apparatus capable of communication of color images.
2. Related Background Art
In the conventional facsimile apparatus designed for dealing with a black-and-white image, since the printing unit employs only one ink, the printing operation becomes impossible if said ink is used up.
Consequently, such apparatus has been designed, if in the copy mode, to interrupt the copying operation, or, if in the facsimile reception mode, to refuse the reception or to accumulate the received text in a memory if such memory usable for substitute reception is available.
In such case of ink exhaustion, therefore, the copying operation cannot be conducted in the copying mode until the ink is replenished, and the text stored in the memory by substitute reception cannot be confirmed until the printout is made after ink replenishment.
Also, in a color facsimile apparatus provided with a printing unit for printing a color image with inks of plural colors and capable of communicating a color image, proper color image printing becomes no longer possible if one of plural inks runs out. In such case, therefore, interruption of copying operation or reception or substitute reception becomes required as in the black-and-white facsimile apparatus explained above, so that there will result a delay in the copying operation or in the output of the received text.